


Suggestions for books

by Confused_Alien



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Alien/pseuds/Confused_Alien





	Suggestions for books

Hello there humans, aliens, or whatever else you are! I have a writers block so I have no idea what to write. Ill let you guys do suggestions so both yourself and others can enjoy my works. Heres things I can and wont do-

Can do-

Fluff ( All ages, cute and wholesome )

Smut ( 18+ stuff, naughty and saucy )

 **SOME** fetishes if I understand them enough ( FYI- Im not into any fetishes, but I know a lot about them )

Platonic ( Love but **not sexual** , basically like best friends or family )

 

WONT do-

Incest ( People from the same family having sex )

Rape ( Sex without consent )

Necrophilia ( Into dead things, skeletons from video games/ cartoons/ movies dont count as long as they act as if they are alive )

Beastiality ( Into animals, animals who are anthropomorphic dont count ) 

Underage ( Under 18, or under the age of consent )

 

 

I could do some exceptions for the " Wont do " part if it defines who the character is, or is what the universe is, I wont do them if you spam me with comments 24/7. And now the fandoms I will do because I know a lot about them-

Fandoms include-

Undertale 

Gravity Falls

Overwatch

FNaF ( Five Nights at Freddy's )

AoT ( Attack on Titan )

BaTIM ( Bendy and The Ink Machine )

Cuphead

Steven Universe

You can recommend me fandoms Im unaware of that you know. Bye!


End file.
